The Green Primordial Goo/Going to the Goo Factory
Here is how the Green Primordial Goo search begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. Soon, The Golden Gear is placed in the Core of Light. Gyro Gearloose: There you go, The Golden Gear is safe and sound at last. Master Eon: The Golden Gear plucked from the machinery of the universe, This intercate clockwork of this world. Just as that was said, The Core of Light was getting more power then ever. Meanwhile at Kaos' castle, He was getting more upset. Kaos: My Gear! Did you see that!? They got my gear! My beatuiful Golden Gear! Glumshanks: Next, They'll be after your goo. Kaos: (takes the goo from him) You're right, My goo! First, It was my Golden Gear! Now, They're after my glowing green goo! That tears it, No more Mr. Nice Guy! Glumshanks: Uh.. I wouldn't actually call you... Kaos: Call out my troll army, Launch a full scale attack! This means war! Back with our heroes, General Robot was ready to give them another assignment. General Robot: An impressive gear. I wouldn't mind upgrading my own equipment with one of those. What kind of grease does thise thing take? Hugo: The rearest kind, Green Primordial Goo. But when the Core was destroyed, All the Green Goo drained out, And I havean't got a clue where to find more. General Robot: You know, Recently, The Troll Military has taken a massive leap forward in terms of it's technological capability. I'll bet this Green Goo Business is behind it all. Hugo: Oh no, This is terrible! If the Trolls have discovered the secrets of the goo, Their forces will be virtually unstoppable! General Robot: Our soldiers have been struggling to breach their main factory. If this goo is what you say it is, Then failure is not an option! Squidward, Rarity, We need your help along with the Skylanders and Portal Masters! Can we count on you rookies to shut down their factories and recover the goo? Squidward Tentacles: I'm not sure. Rarity: Nore am I, I just don't want any goo all over me. Boomer: It's either we go, Or face Kaos' evil wrath. Rarity: On second thought, I wouldn't mind joining the army for the time being. Squidward Tentacles: Fine, I guess I'm in too. Hugo: And SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, Hugo? Hugo: Not to be a bother, But could you and Twilight give me a hand taking care of Flurry Heart? I'm getting my hands full taking care of her. Will you do me a solid for a bit? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure thing. Twilight Sparkle: I just love spending time with my little niece. (kissed her cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Soon, Squidward, Rarity and the others came to the Goo Factory. James: Well, I guess this is it. Snuckles: Alright, You're back! The Captaim was really impressed with my first mission. So, Here I am again! Here's the situation, We've been able to push forward to a psition just outside of Troll Factories. The Captaim took a squad up ahead, But that was hours ago! I have to stay behind to guard this position. You guys have got to go find him, He'll know what to do! Rarity: Right. Drill Sergeant: Locked and ready for the goo search. Geary: Let's go. James: ???, . Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225